mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotoke Yamamoto
|caption1 = |username = Captain Jackass#5503|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = C4|age = 15|birthday = March 21st|gender = Male|height = 6' 0"|weight = 290 lbs|blood_type = B-|ethinicity = Tome, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A. Yuuei High|school_year = 1st Year|agency = |quirk_name = Explosive Fat|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Hotoke is a big boy, an absolute unit that you might be in awe of. His head is proportionate with his body, but his face is a little small and clustered on his head. His ears are long and droopy like an elephant or Buddha. He is East Asian and has a fair skin pigment. His hair is black and is often groomed rather flat and straight. He has rather bulbous jowls and a large chin. His neck is rather fat as well. He stands at about 6 feet, rather tall for his age, and weighs about 250 lbs. Hotoke often wears his school clothing, trying to be a polite, hardworking rural boy. They are just a simple white button-down collared shirt tucked into black dress pants, wearing black dress shoes. He also wears Yuuei's traditional grey overcoat. As for more casual clothing on an off day at home, he can be seen wearing blue jeans and a graphic tee-shirt. The tee-shirt usually being something clean. He is probably wearing sandals as well. He has no scars, but he does have a good amount of stretch marks across his body due to his rapid gain and loss of weight from his quirk. Costumed Appearance Hotoke doesn't have an official costume yet, but he always pictured himself wearing a large cloak coat dressed all in black. He's wearing black gloves with holes where he can secrete his clay along with black heavy-duty boots. He also has a very cool looking helmet, flame retardent for extra shield protection from his explosive blasts as well as to protect his eyesight from the flashes. Personality Hotoke would be simply described as a big fluffy teddy bear. He is a good boy with a good soul. Nothing ever traumatic happened to him to want him to be a hero. He just got a quirk with nothing but heroic potential and he wanted to use his good heart to help people and his society. He's a hard-working country boy with a rural accent. He is soft-spoken but incredibly friendly. He can be outgoing. Hotoke is a very big boy and loves to eat. He is very aware of his weight and doesn't let jokes get the better of him. However, it wouldn't be fair to say that it doesn't sting a little bit. He is also a strong individual because of his weight. Not only is his weight all fat, but to be a hero, he also does some exercise and has built up some muscle. He's a motivated kid who is willing to do what it takes to be a hero. His favorite food is pizza and sushi. He sometimes likes to get sushi topped pizza. Yes, he can be a little weird. His voice is also rather high-pitched for such a big kid. Character Background Hotoke was born in the small northern farming town of Tome. It's probably the biggest village in Northern Japan. He was born in 2001 to a mason with a clay generation quirk user and a chef with stover burner fingertips. His whole family is a very large family. They all like to eat, but they are all super motivated at what they do. His mother owns a local restaurant, considered the best diner in town. His father is a foreman at the local masonry where he does probably most of the work as long as he eats while doing so. Hotoke has two older brothers who both inherited their father's quirk exactly, so they work at the masonry plant with him. However for Hotoke, he got the best of both worlds from his parents. Mixing his father's clay and his mother's kinetic energy, he developed an explosive clay quirk similar to C-4. Unfortunately, he had no real career possibilities in Tome, Japan, and really anywhere unless he worked at a weapon's manufactory. Aside from being a hero of course. Understanding his quirk, his parents encouraged him to go down this path. His brothers helped him eat to gain more fat but also workout to be able to fight like Grand Knight. He was always just a good-hearted kind kid and with his quirk, he just seemed destined to be a Hero. Hotoke would send in an application to U.A. High School to go to school to be a Hero. His parents had the money. They were both successful in their careers. They offered him the chance to come down and take their entrance exam. The only problem was that he lived so far away from Yuuei's prefecture. If he did get accepted, he wouldn't be able to travel to school every day. It would take too long. Luckily for him, his Mom had a Sister in the city, so they said their goodbyes and sent Hotoke to live with his Aunt and Uncle in the city while he went to school to be a Hero. Of course, it would be a quick trip back home if he didn't pass their midsemester entrance exam. Aspects # Large Target (He's a very tall and fat kid.) # Gluttonous # Heart of Gold Stat Points Quirk Explosive Fat Hotoke can generate clay from his fingertips by taking the fat in his body and molding it into explosive C-4 clay. When he molds it into a shape, he can then throw it at his target and let it explode on impact. However, he can also stick it to a wall or something tangible and let it sit there without impact, letting it explode on a 2-turn timer. Due to the nitroglycerin in his fat to create the explosive clay, his body is also more resilient to explosions, but he is only resilient to his own explosions. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Inactive